


Kintsugi

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenyatta's hands are gentle as he traces over Genji's scars and fibers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kintsugi

It was almost strange how gentle metal hands could feel with intelligence behind them. Genji, lying on his stomach with his head resting in his arms, allowed the ever-gentle strokes of fingers down the lines of his new cybernetic body. The monk traced patterns between the crevices of muscle, metal, cords, and fiber. Circular, straight, curved, and back to circles in motions that shifted from swift to slow. Both hands found their way to Genji’s back, one tracing the outline of his spinal plating as the other ran a thumb over the light of a pressed cylinder.

Hands slid upward once more, finding the frame of Genji’s shoulder blades and pressing into marred metal-jointed flesh. Once more, a gentle stroke of fingers started from the base of Genji’s skull and zigzagged between the jointed plating down the sensitive facets of Genji’s neck, reaching the bottom and starting over. The motion continued for a minute longer, then the flat pads of metal fingers slid over the cyborg’s helmet – a scratchy sound reverberated in his ears, but not unpleasant. A soothing sound, if anything, right in his ears. He didn't bother to repress a blissful sigh.

Zenyatta always found it soothing for them both, to be lost in touch alone.  Genji was utterly unique in every joint and facet, from the bare of what was left of his upper body to the segments that joined his limbs, and even the scars that painted his face. As Zenyatta let his hands wander over Genji’s frame, he mused to himself a beautiful art, one of filling damaged, cracked ceramic with scars of shining gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head since forever and I still didn't quite get it the way I want, but at least it's out there; that Genji's scars and enhancements reminds me of Kintsugi. 
> 
> Anyway, hope it was good, even if it was real short.
> 
> I take OW drabble requests on my tumblr, just send in a ship and a word or phrase:  
> sympatheos.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
